He loves me, He loves me not
by cg87
Summary: Another one of those fanfics that starts when the 3rd book finishes.
1. Chapter One

Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo MOSCOVITZ  
  
January 3, 5:30 am, Royal Genovian Jet I ran out of room in my diary, so Grandmére had this one personally engraved and everything for me. The cover was leather though-so I tore the pages out and stuck them in this binder. You would think she would remember that I'm vegetarian, and against animals being killed for the covers of journals. At least she remembered the Thermopolis, which was really odd. I wrote the Moscovitz. Oh shut up. Ok who am I saying shut up to? The whole Genovia trip was alright-I had no time to do anything, the stupid Genovian Planner had me booked all through the trip. I didn't even get to call my mom. Most of all, I couldn't concentrate on anything because I kept thinking about Michael, and how he kissed me. On the lips. With tongue. But does that mean we are "going out"? He never really said anything about it seeing as how the last time I saw him his tongue was busy-but really, does he think of me as more than just his little sister's best friend whom he occasionally likes to stick his tongue down her throat? And Lilly-Gosh what does she think? I don't want to see her because she's just going to say something about it. I don't blame her though, it must be gross seeing your brother kiss a girl, but seeing your brother kiss your best friend has to be life scarring. I have to go back to school on Monday-tomorrow-so I have to see her sometime. Oh my god. Kenny. I have to see Kenny. Kenny who broke up with me at the winter carnival. Kenny who broke up with me because he thinks I'm in love with Boris, the mouth breathing shirt tucking in Boris! I so don't want to explain it to him. But really, what's there to explain except that I'm not in love with Boris. It's not like Michael's my boyfriend or anything.  
  
January 3, 9:00 am, The Loft I'm HOME! I got home and Mr. G answered the door in his pjs, He said mom had gotten up but she ran to the bathroom. She's in there puking. Poor mom. I brought my stuff in while Mr. Gianini (Frank! Frank!) held her hair back. Mom called out to me and said Welcome Home! What a welcome that is. I guess I can blame my future half brother or sister. I went into my room and picked up Fat Louie. They must have not fed him the way I specified on the sheet of paper I gave them, because he's not so fat anymore. I think I'm going to call Lilly. I think I will take a shower first. 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own the Princess Diaries or any of the characters, they belong to the fabulous Meg Cabot. So don't sue me!  
  
January 3, 9:30 am, The Loft  
  
I just finished my shower, of course 3 minutes into it my mom ran in to puke. Thank god Mr. G didn't run in after her!  
  
I think I'm going to call Tina, or Lilly. I need to talk to someone. I think Tina would understand more. That's it, I'm calling her. This is how our conversation went:  
  
Me: Hi, is Tina there? Mrs. Hakim Baba: Sure, hold on just a moment please. Tina: Hello? Me: Hi Tina! It's Mia. Tina: Oh my god! Mia! You're back! Me: Yeah! How was your Christmas and New years? Tina: Pretty good! Have you seen Michael? Me: No, I'm scared to call him. Tina: Why?! I'm sure he's waiting by the phone to hear from you. Me: Well I don't know. He probably just thinks of me as his little sister's best friend Tina: Well he kissed you-FRENCH kissed you. I think that counts for something. He wouldn't French kiss you if he didn't think of you as more than that. Me: Well maybe he just got caught up in the moment Tina: I don't think so. What exactly did he say to you at the dance when he came in?? Me: Well he said he meant what he wrote-but I still think that he was just caught up in the moment. Tina: Why would he tell you he meant that he LOVES you if he was just caught up in the moment? Nobody would do that Me: Well I don't know. Maybe he did. But I need to go, I think I'll call Lilly. Tina: Okay. Talk to Michael, I'm sure he's thinking the same thing about you. Me: Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow. Tina: Bye Mia!  
  
I don't know what to do. I guess I'll call Lilly, but what if Michael picks up? Then I'll have to talk to him. Mr. G's calling me, he wants me to eat breakfast. Poor mom is throwing up at the smell of pancakes. 


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Princess Diaries or any of the characters. I would love to, but they belong to the fabulous writer Meg Cabot. So please don't sue me!  
  
January 3, 12:30 pm, The Loft  
  
So yeah, I called Lilly. Except Lilly wasn't home. So I talked to Michael. Michael: Hello? Oh my god..his voice.it was really groggy because he obviously was asleep, but still so great to hear..I was about to hang up but I accidentally coughed.. Me: * cough * umm.Hi, is Lilly there? My voice was obviously shaking Michael: She's at her boyfriend's house, I can take a message if you want? I don't think he knew it was me. Because when he found out he sounded a lot more awake than when he answered. Me: Okay, this is Mia, just let her know I'm home. Michael: Mia! Hi, I didn't know it was you. Me: Yeah, its me alright. I really just wanted to hang up! Michael: When did you get in? Me: Just a couple hours ago Michael: I was beginning to think you'd never come home Me: Well, I did! Michael: How was your trip? It was awful because all I could think about was you! Me: It was good, although I messed up saying my speech in front of little kids in a hospital but I doubt they were even listening. But it was okay, I never got a chance to even think about it though, the Genovian planner had me booked for the next hundred years. Michael: * laughs * that's good Me: How was your vacation in Florida? Michael: It was alright, really boring though. Me: yeah I bet its really boring being on the beach and all. * laughs * Michael: Well Lilly wouldn't let anyone go to the beach, she is protesting against the way they treat the fish on beaches. Me: Oh, that's great. Michael: Yeah. So listen Thermopolis, are you doing anything today? Oh my god I thought maybe, just maybe, he was going to ask me out. Me: Not really, why? Michael: Well I was just wondering, because my parents aren't home Oh my god I really thought he was going to ask me out! Michael: and I was going to go to the movies with a bunch of people Great, my heart felt like it was being stabbed a thousand times Michael: and I was wondering if you'd like to go? That is if your not busy, or just don't want to go. Me: Oh, sure. I'm not doing anything, just listening to my mom puke. Michael: Okay. But I don't have a car and the theater isn't really within walking distance. Me: I can bring the limo. Michael: Okay, I feel bad though. Me: Its no problem, it doesn't cost me anything. Michael: Yeah but still. Me: Okay so what time? Michael: How about 2, the movie starts at 2:30 Me: Okay! See you then. Michael: Bye Mia. Me: Bye Michael.  
  
Oh so great, not only did he not ask me out on a date, but he asked me to go with him and his friends to the movies-but ONLY because I can give him a ride? This sucks. I don't know why I said yes. 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors Note: Thank you to the reviewers! I will try to make the chapters longer, and add more jokes. Thanks again! Also, I'm sorry if the layout of all my chapters is a little weird, they look perfectly fine until I upload them, and then the layout totally changes. So sorry!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Princess Diaries or any of the characters (I would LOVE to own Michael!), they belong to the brilliant Meg Cabot. So please don't sue me!  
  
Monday, January 4, G & T  
  
Okay so going to the movies wasn't so bad, it was really great actually. Except for the fact that KENNY was there. But I'll back up to when I picked Michael up.  
  
I was nervous-sweating in fact. Luckily I put lots of deodorant on before I left the Loft. So here comes Michael, looking so incredibly hot, like usual. He steps into the limo and does he kiss me? Well no.but he hugged me, which counts for something I guess. He started talking to me and I couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying.  
  
So we pull up in front of the movie theater and get out. A bunch of people rushed over and were looking through our windows and I guess they thought we were movie stars or something, because when we got out some girl was saying "she wasn't in the movie! You made me get out of line for this!" and started cussing at her boyfriend. I can understand why she was mad though, the line was REALLY long at the concession stand. Michael was so nice though, he even bought me popcorn and said I could share his coke (I guess he figures since he exchanged saliva with me a couple weeks ago it doesn't really matter if I drink out of the same straw as him) because I didn't want a whole one, its so awful having to climb over people and listen to people in the row behind you complaining about how you should've gone to the bathroom before the movie started.  
  
But then we got to the theater and met up with all the Computer Club guys (and girls). And guess who was there? Okay one.who am I saying guess who was there to? Two, I already said he was there earlier in this entry. Three, there is no point in explaining this as I pointed out in my number one reason.  
  
But yes, Kenny was there. Kenny, the guy who broke up with me at the Winter Carnival because he believed I was having an affair with Boris Pelkowski, who wears his shirt tucked inside his pants, who is a mouth breather, and on top of all that, he is my best friends boyfriend! And for some reason I never bothered to explain all this to Kenny, well I know the reason, its because I was in Genovia. But Kenny, he must still be really mad at me for supposedly cheating on him, so he comes up to me and says "Hello Mia, Where's your boyfriend?" I must have turned really red, first of all, because I knew he was talking about Boris, and then because Michael was right behind me and probably wondering what he was talking about. Me: What are you talking about?  
  
Kenny: Mia, stop lying to everyone. I've accepted it, I think everyone else can too.  
  
Me: Kenny, I don't know what you are talking about. I thought he would just leave it at that, and sit down and enjoy his popcorn or something.  
  
Kenny: Mia, everyone knows you are in love with Boris Pelkowski. He said it SO loud too. Loud enough for everyone in the theater to hear him. And I'm not exaggerating either because a one of the computer club guys was standing on the other side of the theater and started laughing and said "Boris Pelkowski?!"  
  
Me: Kenny, I don't love Boris.  
  
Kenny: Yes you do Mia you told me at the carnival. Then what happened next shocked me. I mean, really, really, really shocked me.  
  
Michael: Kenny, why can't you just leave Mia alone? You're just upset that she doesn't like you anymore.  
  
Kenny: Michael, why can't you leave us alone, I'm trying to get Mia to admit her feelings toward Boris.  
  
Michael: You can't get her to admit she has feelings toward Boris because she doesn't!  
  
Me: ...  
  
Kenny: Well why are you sticking up for her, she's your little sister's best friend!  
  
Michael: Because she's my girlfriend! And he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the theater. 


	5. Chapter Five

Authors Note: Wow, long time no write! Sorry I haven't updated, I've had a lot going on. But since things are settling down I decided to add a couple more chapters. Just letting everyone know! It may be a couple more days before I actually get a chapter on here because I don't have any finished. But thanks to all of the reviewers who convinced me to update. Check back soon!


End file.
